


Anytime Is The Right Time I Suppose

by SailorPunkSenshi



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Drunk Dialing, M/M, admitting to feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPunkSenshi/pseuds/SailorPunkSenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is trying to sleep. Guy Man in a drunken stupor, decides right now is the best time to declare his feelings for Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime Is The Right Time I Suppose

**Author's Note:**

> Another Daft Punk One Shot. It was on my growing list of 'I need to write this' stories.

Ding di-ding! Thomas's cell phone rang. What the hell? It was one in the morning and Thomas had some serious sleep he had to catch up on. The past two months had been filled with parties and recordings. And more parties. Not much sleep, only about three to five hours a night then right to work and parties. Ding di-ding! Ding di-

'Okay! Okay, fuck.' Thomas rolled over, shouting to his cell phone. 'Allo?'

'Bll-allloh.' The voice on the other end sounded either sleep deprived or moderately intoxicated.

'Is this-' Thomas looked at his cell phone screen. 'Guy Manuel, what are you doing?'

'I -Ii- I'm not Guy Manuel. Non!' Guy Man sputtered into his cell phone.

Thomas could hear clanging and keys jingling. 'Guy Man, are you alright? Did you drive home drunk?'

'Non, non I would never do that.' Guy Man flopped down on his couch, almost falling asleep on his conversation.

Thomas sighed. He would never get to sleep now. 'So, why did you decide to call me at one in the morning, hmm?' He sat up, drawing circles in his sheets. Cold night, but no other blankets.

'I wanted – I just wanted to talk. What are you doing?'

'Mm, trying to sleep.' Thomas slid his feet to the side of the bed and got up to walk to the refrigerator for a drink.

'Can I join you?' A flurry of giggles followed.

'Guy Man, don't do that.' Thomas scolded him quietly as he bent over to retrieve the orange juice from the bottom shelf. 'It's cold here anyways, you'd be unhappy.'

'If I was wrapped – wrapped up in those big strong arms **hic* of yours I'd be toasty.'

Thomas spit out his juice onto the fridge surface. 'Sh-shut up, Guy Man. You're just drunk.'

'Is not the best ttimes for confessions late at night and enveloped in alclohol?' Guy Man teased Thomas through the phone. Being drunk made him much more tolerable at night time.

'True.' Thomas mumbled back. 'Well why not go to bed, wait to tell me when you're sober?' He was kind of hoping for some validation from Guy Man, it's just that Guy Man being drunk at the time wasn't on his list.

'Mmm, because I'm such a grouch whe I'm sobrer.' Guy Man whined. 'And besides.' He purred into the phone.

'What?'

'Im horny and I'd like some attention pllease.'

Thomas sighed, laughing to himself. 'Give me ten minutes. I'll be right over.'


End file.
